Beyblade: Wild Force - Chapter 1 The Second Generation
The Second Generation Right here on the farm, there are numerous responsibilities that we have. One of which, is taking care of the animals. But Typh's favorite one of all was their prize bison. He wasn't very difficult compared to the others and always seemed to comfort him. But one day, after lunch, Typh decided to see the bison. When he drew nearer, the dark purple marble in his pocket that he found in the horse stalls started to glow and a miniature bison appeared in it. "What the-?" Just then, he disappeared in a flash and found himself on a seemingly Aztec-like building. There, he saw the silhouette of a man. During another one of the class field trips, Titi had decided to venture off the trail and actually see something for herself instead of listening to the professor drone on and on about plants. Before long, she got hungry and found a berry bush. When Titi turned around, she was met face-to-face with a rare white tiger. Her light pink marble started to glow and a miniature tiger appeared in it. Immediately, she was teleported to a building with Aztec designs. There, she saw a man and a boy standing side by side. "To think it was for good luck..." mumbled Titi. "What a nice day today, I might as well go to the beach!" Kululu lived in a house right by the ocean, giving him access to the beach. After the 5 minute walk, he realized he forgot his swim trunks, but he was wearing shorts, so he used those instead. He placed a translucent blue marble that his great grandpa gave him and zipped it in his pocket so it wouldn't get swept by the waves. When dove into the water, Kululu was filled with a sense of control because the water feels natural to him. Not too long later did he meet a great white shark. His marble was glowing and he swam back to the beach. He took the marble out and saw that a miniature shark appeared inside of it. He was transported to a huge building and saw 2 men and a girl. "Add a little wax to it, and... Voila! I have myself a pair of wings." Blade was in his lab, where he usually invented crazy things that always failed. But he always dreamed of flying through the sky. This time, Blade decided to give it a shot at flying. After carefully gathering feathers for a year, he got wax and made them stick to each other, like a bird's wings. He walked to a nearby cliff and jumped off. For the first time, one of his inventions worked. Blade's feet lifted off the ground and with the wind in his favor, he was flying! He rose to a different thermal and there, he saw an eagle proudly soaring through the sky. He noticed that his golden marble was glowing and went to a lower altitude and eventually on a hill. When he landed, he took the marble out and noticed that a miniature eagle had formed. "How'd that happen?" Blade wondered. Instantly, he was at an Aztec building with animal drawings. He saw 4 people looming over him. In the savanna, it's eat or be eaten. That's what King learned after being born and raised there. He was out hunting once when something peculiar happened. "That's odd, there's barely any game today." Soon, he realized what was the cause of it. There in the center of the plains was a lion prowling around. King wanted to get a closer look. It wasn't just because it was the first time he saw one, but he came closer and noticed upon inspection that this lion in particular had a red-ish hue. His relatives had told him that the red lion only arrives whenever it senses that something evil is arising. By the time King was about 5 feet away, his scarlet marble was glowing and a miniature lion appeared inside. Right away, he disappeared right by an Aztec building and saw 5 other figures. "I am Prince Alyash, Princess Shayla's younger brother. You 5 are a select group of people the wild zords have chosen to fight the new Orgs. All of you are the next Wild Force Power Rangers."